Boku dake ga Inai Machi
Boku Dake ga Inai Machi ((僕だけがいない街||lit. The Town Where Only I Don't Exist)), also known as ERASED, is a Japanese fantasy thriller seinen manga series written and illustrated by Kei Sanbe, which was serialized in Kadokawa Shoten's Young Ace magazine between June 2012 and March 2016. An anime adaptation by A-1 Pictures aired on Fuji TV's Noitamina programming block between January and March 2016, a live action film debuted in cinemas throughout Japan on March 19, 2016. Plot : When tragedy is about to strike, Satoru Fujinuma finds himself sent back several minutes before the accident occurs. The detached, 29-year-old manga artist has taken advantage of this powerful yet mysterious phenomenon, which he calls "Revival," to save many lives. :However, when he is wrongfully accused of murdering someone close to him, Satoru is sent back to the past once again, but this time to 1988, 18 years in the past. Soon, he realizes that the murder may be connected to the abduction and killing of one of his classmates, the solitary and mysterious Kayo Hinazuki, that took place when he was a child. This is his chance to make things right. :Boku dake ga Inai Machi follows Satoru in his mission to uncover what truly transpired 18 years ago and prevent the death of his classmate while protecting those he cares about in the present.myanimelist Manga :*''Main Article:'' Manga : The original manga, written by Kei Sanbe, was serialized in Kadokawa Shoten's Young Ace magazine in between June 4, 2012 and March 4, 2016. The first tankobon volume was released in Japan on January 26, 2013, with seven volumes published as of December 26, 2015. The series is licensed in France by Ki-oonFrench Erased News. : The original story will be succeeded by "Boku dake ga Inai Machi Gaiden" (The Town Without Me Side Story) which will again be published through Young Ace starting June 4th."ERASED/Boku dake ga Inai Machi Manga Gets Spinoff in June" Anime :*''Main Article:'' Anime : An anime adaption produced by A-1 Pictures began airing on Fuji TV's Noitamina programming block from January 8, 2016. The series is being directed by Tomohiko Itō and written by Taku Kishimoto, with character design by Keigo Sasaki. It consists of 12 episodes. : The opening theme is 「Re:Re:」 by Asian Kung-Fu Generation while the ending theme is 「Sore wa Chiisana Hikari no Yō na」 (それは小さな光のような It's Like a Small Light) by Sayuri. Novel :*''Main Article:'' Novel : A spin-off novel series called Boku Dake ga Inai Machi: Another Record, by Hajime Ninomae, was released in Kadokawa's Bungei Kadokawa magazine between November 2015 to March 2016. A volume collecting the chapters was released on March 30, 2016. The story explains the killer's true motives behind his crimes. Movie :*''Main Article:'' Movie :A a live action film debuted in cinemas throughout Japan on March 19, 2016. :The theme song is "Hear ~Shinjiaeta Akashi~" (Hear 〜信じあえた証〜 Hear ~A proof that you could trust~) by Chise Kanna.Boku dake ga Inai Machi Movie Website The trailer was released on 14 January 2016.Trailer References }} Category:All pages